The Rose's Thorn
by LadyInfam0us
Summary: (AU) Clary could see things that other people couldnt see, weird people dressed in Ivy. In distress, her mother Jocelyn moves them to Bayhallow. A town seemingly normal. But Bayhallow has more secrets than you think... What happens when her life turns out to be more magical then she ever imagined? What happens when her eyes are the only thing she can trust?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Short prologue and then the real adventure begins! This is just to give you a quick summary of events leading to Clary's move to Bayhallow.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary could see things that others couldnt see. When she was a child, she always pointed to them, to which her distraught mother pretended like nothing was wrong. When she got older, she asked her mom questions. Questions that her mother never answered.

Clary had few friends growing up. After sessions of play that left the kids thinking she was nuts. She didnt have many friends after that. The neighborhood kids learned to stay away from the red headed little freak.

Clary seen people. Slightly smaller than the average person. They always lingered where ever she went. They were dressed in weird clothing, almost like it had been fashioned from the Earth itself. They had eyes that ranged from all colors. Except for one strange thing, they had no pupils.

They never tried to speak to Clary, no matter how hard she tried. When she would turn away or blink, they would dissappear. It was almost like they had never been there in the first place.

She grew up with the ivy people her whole life. When she'd be out at the playground, one would be just out of view. When she would be playing on the sidewalk, one would be at the end of block. Clary didnt know what they were. She also didnt know what they wanted.

She wondered sometimes if she was going crazy, maybe they werent real at all. But she knew better, they were real.

At least to her.

She grew up isolated and alone. Her mother acted like nothing was wrong. She always avoided any talk of the ivy people. Clary didnt know what to do.

Clary grew up feeling out of place. Like she never belonged. She went to school, made few friends, and then lost those friends. She was in a state of depression. Nobody believed her, not even her mom.

She was a sophmore in High School when things took a turn to the worst. A bully had put pictures in Clary's locker that displayed her face and had a word etched on to each one. Freak.

The whole hallway had erupted with laughter. Clary had run home with tears streaming down her face. Her mother was distraught with worry. She had to do something for her daughter.

Finally Jocelyn had had enough. She packed the small family up, and they moved away.

In there new town of Bayhallow, things were normal. The ivy people hadnt shown up and Clary thought she was finally normal. They had disappeared, or at least Clary thought so. Clary spent most of her summer painting. She painted the ivy people. She painted their weird alien eyes. She painted until she couldnt paint anymore.

When school was right around the corner, she was nervous. She didnt want a rerun of her old school. Without the ivy people she should be normal. She had plans on going to a private art school up state when school was finally done.

She was glad to be away from everyone who had ridiculed her. She desperatley wanted to be normal.

The week started escaping like water. It was almost Monday and then she would see if things were fated to repeat. She had started to feel normal. She hadnt seen any of the ivy people in weeks! Maybe life would now go the way she wanted it too. She could have friends! She could have the life she always wanted.

She didnt know how wrong she was.

Clary hated being different.

But different, she definetly was.


	2. Chapter One

When the rusty old bus pulled up, she quickly got on. There were only a few kids on that entire bus, not many people lived way out here. I sat near the front and avoided everyone's gaze. I was to report to the main office when i arrived.

Fairview was a tiny school compared to the one i was used too. It only had around 200 senior students. Most people didnt want to live out in the middle of nowhere, except my mom of course. I just hoped that they had at least a nice art department or something. That would make the school at least okay.

When the bus finally reached the school, i was the first one off. It was a modest building. Nothing to fancy, nothing to rundown. I pulled my school map out of my pocket and headed for the office. When i made my way there i was greeted by a robust woman with black hair.

"You must be Clary, we dont get too many new students around here as you can imagine. Im here to show you your schedule as well as go over some things." she said smiling, but the smile didnt reach her eyes. She handed me my schedule and went over the school policies with me. I nodded my head and went along with her. When she was done she let me be on my way.

I had a simple schedule. Math, Social Studies,lunch, Science, gym, English,Art. My first class was math, great. I was more artsy then brainy. I followed my map and made my way to my first class. And like i expected, it was boring. I let the teacher introduce me and then i went to my seat. The other students had stared at me with curiosity but i didnt return their gazes. I got through the first half of the day smoothly.

I was looking forward to English because after that was my favorite class. And then i could go home! Today hadnt been so bad. I made my way into English and almost lost my breath. The whole room was done up in a way i never thought a teacher would do. Paintings, drawings, all lined the wall. They looked like the ivy people! Except they were more vicious and looked mean. There eyes had a glint to them that mine never did.

Was this a coincidence? Or maybe they were just paintings. They didnt look exactly like the people i had seen back home, so they probably werent the same. I sat far off to the back and waited for class to begin.

Mr. Kline was a tall wiry guy. He was a little serious and demanding. He didnt even introduce me or anything, he just let me sit in my seat. He started off the class with a roll call.

"Peter."

"Here."

"Mary."

"Here."

I didnt pay attention until he came to my name.

"Clarissa Frey."

"Here." I murmured.

The teacher didnt take notice. He kept reading from the list until he hit a name.

"Jace." No answer.

"Jace Wayland?" He looked up from the list and looked around the room. I was doodling away in my notebook.

"Well apparently we have one absence-"

A boy slammed the door open making us all jump.

"No Mr Kline im here! Was just a little late, i missed the bus."

The golden haired boy said a little out of breath. I watched him fascinated. He was an artists dream. His golden hair framed his face just perfect. His golden eyes matched his portfolio. He was incredible handsome. I was a little taken back by his beauty.

Mr Kline continued on the roll call as if nothing had happened. I tried to avert my eyes from Jace but found i couldnt. He swaggered down the isle giving a few people smiles as he went. He gave me one quick look and then took the seat in front of me. I had a hard time breathing.

What was wrong with me? Why was i acting like this? I had never had a boyfriend before. I always had a problem making friends, due to the fact i always saw things that werent there. I was normal now. Or at least i hoped so.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Mr Kline was standing up front giving us all the lecture of senior responsibilities. I turned him out. I was twirling a piece of my hair when i noticed the change of atmosphere. Mr Kline was talking about something interesting. I decided i best listen.

"This is English, but English is not just about sentence structure and the mechanics of writing. Its also about the power of word. The power to make others see things that only you can see. To feel the words as if they truly were one with the story."

I had to stiffen a giggle. This guy apparently loved his written words so much, maybe he should marry them. I turned back to his speech.

"Just because you cant see something, or hear something, does not mean its not there." Had i imagined it or did his eyes flicker to the paintings on the wall. I had noticed the class had went all silent, eagerly listening to his every word. This class was weird. The teacher was weird. I somewhat listened to him ramble on for the rest of the class. He didnt mention anything more that interested me. When the class was over i was relieved.

I slipped past all the other kids, avoiding a certain golden haired boy, and made my way to art class. What i found was a disappointment. Only a few kids were in this class. It was an elective of course so it wasnt required. The teacher pretty much sat by his desk the whole time. And to make matters worse that kid Jace was here! He was sharing a table with a blonde girl with curls, and a boy with dark hair. I chose a table by the far end that was empty.

The teacher identified himself as Mr Bane and sat back down at his desk. That was all there was from him the rest of the day. The other few kids in the class were just chatting. I left my books at my table and went to the supply closet.

It was severely lacking. There was hardly any new paint, the paper was running low, and there was only one charcoal stick left! I grabbed what i could and went back to my table. I knew how to draw so i didnt need the teacher. Though i had hoped for a more enthusiastic one. I ignored the idle chit chat behind me and begun to draw.

I was halfway done with the drawing when i was interrupted. It was that Jace! He sat down beside me and watched me draw. I ignored him the best i could until i couldnt take it anymore.

"What do you want?" I declared.

He didnt reply, just stared intently at my picture.

I had drawn the forest. I had drawn the ivy people standing almost hidden in the shadows. Maybe after seeing the English rooms' painting i had a desire to paint them too. His brows were creased as he looked closely as the drawing. My tension was strung tight. What did he want? This was an art class, i was allowed to draw.

"You shouldnt draw them." he said.

I looked at him incredulous.

"Why not? This is an art class. I am allowed to draw what i like." i said stiffly.

He looked at me closely. He seemed to study me for a few minutes. I felt awkward under his gaze.

"Your not from around here. Your not supposed to draw those creatures. You just got here. Its not right for you to draw something that you just seen in English class without knowing anything about them." he hissed.

I was taken back.

"Im not drawing them from the stupid paintings on the wall! I-" I cut off. Oh no. I couldnt tell this boy that i was drawing from memory. He too would think i was nuts. I stopped talking and returned to my drawing.

"Then how do you know what they look like?" he whispered.

I turned back to him, "Who's they? Im just drawing, cant you see that?" i hissed back.

He studied me for a few more moments.

"I wouldnt let anyone know what your doing...Id not draw that anymore if i were you. Some people might think its a little odd that you've taken an interest in the Unseen." he said as he was walking away.

"Wait!" i said, trying to ask him a question. But he was already gone. He had went back to his table and was talking to the dark haired guy. The blone girl had turned to glare at me with hate filled eyes. Whoa. What was her deal? Was that his jealous girlfriend? I didnt want any part of that. And what was the Unseen? What did he mean by that?

I turned back away, it was almost time for me to go home. I couldnt wait for this day to be over. It hadnt been so bad until that golden haired menace had intruded. I looked back at my picture. It was halfway done and could use some extra shading. I crumpled the page in my hand. It was true, i didnt know the town or its people. And if what Jace had said was true, i really didnt want people to start thinking of me as a freak. I was not going through that again.

The town of Bayhallow was starting to lose its charm.

When the dismissal bell rung, i picked my books up and went to leave. I threw the crumpled picture into the garbage as i went.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day i woke up tired. I had a night of little rest. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be an average girl with an average life. I didnt want to see things that nobody else could see.

I went through the first school week with ease. Jace hadnt talked to me or even looked my way. i was a little sad but i was also relieved. I made a friend named Simon who was in my Social Studies class. He was a little awkward like i was. He was more into reading comics then he was in art, but i liked him anyway.

Everyone went around acting like things were perfect. Like things were just perfect here in Bayhallow. Nobody hardly argued or fought that i could see. I didnt feel as different as i had thought. Maybe i could actually like this place. Everything was normal here. I went to each class with no sense of dread of being found out.

I even had Simon over for a movie night that weekend. We had spent the night watching horror flicks and even one soppy love story. Which made both of us gag. It was a good night. My mother had approved of Simon, and for that i was grateful. He was the first normal friend that i had had in a long time. We were both normal kids, in a normal school. We fit together.

Sunday morning came around, and i said good bye to Simon. He had spent the night, under careful supervision from my mom. His mother was parked in our driveway waiting for him. I said my good byes and i hugged him quick. He had no idea how glad i was for a friend.

He hugged me back and then waved good bye. My mom and i watched the car pull out of the driveway. We stood on our front lawn. The house was alot bigger then we were used to. The land alone was bigger then i'd ever known anyone to have. The city i was born into we only had a little strip of grass out front.

"Simon is a good friend for you." she said smiling at me.

"Yes, i like him alot. He makes me feel normal."

My mother frowned. "You are normal Clary."

"Mom, just because i havent seen them doesnt mean that i am normal." i retorted.

"Clary i dont want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it!" I cried running from the front yard.

I wanted to be alone. Couldnt she see that i needed someone to talk to. Someone who knew what i was going through, what i had been going through since before i could remember? She was my mother. She was supposed to help me. Instead she left me in the dark.

I wiped back tears that were brimming from my eyes. I hated not being normal. I hated not feeling like i belonged.

I ran through the grass and out into the field behind our house. We had land that went as far as a few miles into the woods. I had more then enough space to get away. I stopped running and continued at a slow walk. I wanted to forget everything! I wanted to forget all the pain, and sorrow that was inside my heart. I never belonged. I never fit in. When would i finally be normal? I hadnt seen or heard one thing from the ivy people since we had come to Bayhallow. Surely i was less crazy now.

There was a path back behind the tree line. I began to follow it. I made sure i kept track as to where i was going. I didnt want to be lost out here. I was astounded by the beauty of the forest. We had lived in a city that if there was a tree it was in a yard behind a fence. My old house didnt even have a tree. I wasnt used to this state of wilderness. I figured out that i liked it.

I liked the dark greenary, the talll trees, the smell of fresh flowers. I had found a place of peace. The artist in me itched for a drawing pad and a pencil. I would love to draw these images. I had never really known the beauty of the wild.

 _Crack._

I spun around. I had heard something. It sounded like a twig breaking.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" i asked.

I didnt get a reply. I squinted my eyes, trying to see into the overgrown grass. Was there someone following me? I had seen enough horror flic's to know that being in the forest by your lonesome wasnt such a smart idea. I backed up, caught my leg in a fallen branch, and fell onto the ground. I laid on the ground feeling like an idiot.

I sat up and continued to look for any signs of anything creeping through the trees. I saw no one. Maybe i had just heard a squirrel or something running across the ground. Or maybe a bunny or something like that. I decided i had enough of the forest. It was starting to get dark and my mother would be mad if i didnt come home soon.

I found my way to the path.

 _Crack. Crack._

I whipped around, my heart thudding in my chest. I swept my eyes left and right. I couldnt see anyone! But something had made that noise.

"Your starting to scare me" i cried, "Come out now!"

Nobody appeared. I took deep breathes until i was calm. When i turned around he was there.

It was an ivy person!

Oh no, how had they come here? How had they found me.

I stepped back a step, afraid. They usually didnt come this close.

"What do you want?" i asked.

The man didnt answer. He was human shaped, just thinner then normal. His eyes were the color of the sun. His hair was the whitest white i had ever seen. His clothes were a motley of twigs and branches. Ivy covered his body from head to toe. I had never see an ensemble like this in my life. His clothes were the clothes of the forest.

I looked into his eyes. And i felt weird. I felt woozy as if i would pass out at any point. I snapped my gaze away.

"Look i dont know who you are or what you are, but i want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone!" i screamed darting past the ivy man. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I burst from the trees and ran hard for my house.

This could not be happening. I had been so sure that i had left those ivy people behind me. How had they found me. How? Maybe i was crazy. Maybe i would never be normal no matter how hard i tried.

I stifled a sob. Life was so unfair. Things were supposed to be different here. All my hopes and dreams started to wither. Those forest creatures would follow me no matter where i went. I could not escape and i could not hide. I had a few weeks of bliss, and now reality was setting in. They would always be a part of my life, no matter how hard i tried. How big a part i didnt know. It would take a lot of things to make me see, that the part they played was even bigger then i had ever imagined.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up in a dark mood. I didnt want to go to school today. I didnt want to pretend like everything was okay. But i had too, my mom would never let me skip school. I got out of bed and got dressed. Then i ate a nice breakfast with my mother. She talked to me of trivial things and i stayed silent. She could tell something was the matter with me, but she didnt press the issue. I walked out to the bus stop and waited. When the bus rumbled to a stop i got on and tried to enjoy the ride.

When i finally got off the bus in front of the school i brushed past the students to get to my locker. When i dialed the correct combination and opened the door, something fell out. I bent over to pick it up. It was a paper folded in half. I opened it and i couldnt believe my eyes. It was my drawing! But how? I had crumpled it up and threw it away. Yet here it was as if it never was destroyed.

I crumpled it up once more and stuffed it in my pocket. I felt like i was being watched. I slowly turned around and looked for any eyes that met mine. I saw no one. I shut my locker and tried to shove the fear down my throat. I had to act like everything was normal. What if this was a prank? But who knew of the picture? Jace!

But why would he do this to me? He told me to not draw the 'Unseen' again. So why would he copy the picture somehow and put it through the locker's vent? Was he trying to mess with me? Was this something he did to all the new kids? Is spook them with stories and then try and scare them? Who did he think he was? I was a new kid and he thought he could mess with me.

I went through the first half of the day angry. Even Simon noticed.

"Whats wrong Clary?" he had asked me at lunch.

I sat picking at my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I really didnt want to talk about it. I tried changing the subject.

"Do you know that guy named Jace? Jace Wayland?" i asked.

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, blonde, popular, and all the girls love him. Why?"

"I think maybe hes messing with me."

"Messing with you? How?" he asked.

"I dont know. I just feel like maybe hes trying to scare me or something. He said something to me the other day, something about the 'Unseen'-"

"Clary, i wouldnt talk about such things." He said looking wildly around.

"What do you mean? What are the 'Unseen'?"

"Clary shut up!" he hissed.

What was going on here? Was there something i didnt know about or what? This was beginning to get weird. Nobody wanted to speak of these 'Unseen' yet everyone was aware of them, except me! What was it with this town? Why did everyone act so weird. Why did Simon shun from my questions? He was supposed to be my best friend.

"Listen Clary, every small town has a story right? You obviously moved here without knowing ours. Maybe you should look into it more before you start asking about it." Simon said slowly.

Then he changed the subject and i let him. I could tell he was nervous and didnt want to speak about it. What was it with everyone not wanting to speak to me about such things! I decided to wait til art class to try and get some answers.

I had to make it through the rest of my classes before i could. Every minute crawled slowly along. The anticipation alone was killing me. I had to know what was going on, i had too! I suffered through lectures and lessons silently. Even though i couldnt care less.

When it was finally time for art, i made it there before the bell rang. I sat at my table and i waited. Just before the bell rang he came through the door. His golden eyes rested on me for just a split second and then he went to his table. His blonde girlfriend gave me another glare before turning around to engage him in conversation. I would get some answers!

I waited til all the other students were busy talking and then i walked over to Jace's table.

"Jace can i talk to you?" i asked politely.

The blonde turned an ice cold stare on me. I ignored her. Jace turned around to face me. I could see nothing friendly in his gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

I had to swallow my fear before i continued. "I wanted to ask you about this 'project' i am working on."

He turned to look at his two table mates, "I'll be right back guys."

He got up and followed me to my table. He sat as far away as he could from me. I tried to bury the hurt that i felt by that.

"I want to talk about yesterday." I began.

"No, i told you. You dont talk about those kinda things!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then why would you put my drawing in my locker?" i hissed back.

"What? What drawing." he asked.

I pulled the drawing out of my pocket and tossed it to him. His eyes went from angry and hostile to disbelief.

"That was in my locker this morning after i know i had thrown it away. And the only person who knew that i drew it was you." i spat out.

He continued to look at the drawing. His eyes still wide. If he didnt do it, then who did? The only ones who had been in the art room around me at the time, was Jace. No one else knew what i had drawn. Only him.

"Clary you must trust me. I didnt put this there." He finally said handing me the picture back.

I stuffed it back into my pocket, when i got home i was burning it.

"Then who did?" i asked.

He gazed at me in thought. I wish i could read minds, then i would know exactly what he was thinking. Eventually i got tired of waiting and i was about to speak but he beat me to it.

"Clary i need to speak to you, but not here. Meet me at the Briar Park tonight okay? Around 7." he asked looking at me. I was lost in his eyes. I tried to speak but couldnt, i just nodded my head. He looked at me one last time and then went back to his own table. I could see his blonde girlfriend wasnt happy that he had been over here. She grabbed his attention as soon as he returned to the table.

I sighed and turned back around. At least tonight i would get some answers! I just would have to find out where Briar Park was. I had only really ventured around my house. I hadnt went into the town at all since we moved here. My mother usually was the one who went into town, for food and the like. I was determined to meet him.

I needed answers. All this mysterious business was enough to drive anyone nuts. And i was already nuts to begin with. The day could not get over quick enough. I needed to find out what he knew. Whatever was happening in this town, i was now a part of it. Whether i liked it or not. I couldnt wait for this day to be over with.

The thought of me and Jace alone brought a blush to my cheeks. Even though he had Miss Blonde over there, a girl could still dream.


	5. Chapter 4

When i finally got home i was excited. It was only a few hours before i was to meet Jace! I ran into the house and dropped my stuff off by the door. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner. I went in the room and sat on a bar stool by the counter. I needed to ask her where the park was.

"Mom do you know where Briar Park is?"

"Its only a few miles from here why?" she asked not looking at me. She was too busy in the meatloaf she was making.

"Simon wants to meet me there. Were going to study." i said. I felt guilty about lying to my mother. But she would never let me go if she thought i was meeting some new guy there.

"Oh thats nice dear, why dont you check the old shed out back? I think theres a bike back there. You could ride the bike to the park. Its not too far away. This town really isnt that big once you actually go through it." she said absentmindedly.

I praised the heavens. I said thank you and ran to the shed. It was a old red shed that needed some repair. I opened the heavy doors and peered into the dim dusty light. There was a bike in here. It was actually in good condition. The tires maybe needed a little air, but other than that it was in perfect riding condition. Thank you mom!

I rolled it out onto the lawn. It was not a pretty bike, but it would work. I had been at my mom to get me my license since i turned 16 but she always said she didnt want me driving. I always thought it had something to do with the fact that she worried i might crash over seeing the things i saw. Maybe she thought i was too crazy to drive. Oh well. I had the bike!

I wheeled it to the front of the house and leaned it against the side. It was only 4 o'clock. I had to eat dinner and then do homework. I was planning to leave the house as six thirty. I was pumped with energy. Not only would i discover the weirdness that was going on, i would actually be around Jace.

Even though a part of me realized that just because we were alone that didnt mean we were anything but friends. Well, not even friends. More like an acquaintance. But i would take what i could get!

I managed to make it through dinner without error. My mom could sense the excitement in me, but she probably thought that it was because of Simon. It had nothing to do with him. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to know what was happening here. I hoped that it connected to the Ivy people because then i wouldnt be the only one who was crazy.

I managed to scarf down the meatloaf. My mom chit chatted like usual through dinner. She was used to my silence. I thanked her and then went to do homework, but even that was a chore! I couldnt concentrate no matter how hard i tried. The words kept blurring in front of my eyes. There was no way i was going to be able to do this. I was too pumped up over this evening to really give homework a chance. I slammed my book shut.

It was nearing six thirty. I ran to the bathroom and checked my hair and clothes. I hardly ever wore make up and i didnt want him to think i was trying to impress him. So i just stuck to what i had. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and tried to calm my nerves.

I had never been really alone with a guy. I never thought any guy would be interested in me. I was tiny framed with no chest to speak of. I was tiny and frail looking with deep red hair. A few guys in my old town had asked me on dates, but when they heard my background story from other guys they stopped calling. Nobody wanted to date the freak, no matter how cute she was.

Well, at least i was cute. I looked just like my mother. Except she was beautiful, the most i was was cute.

I tried not to get upset. I was just meeting him to talk. That was it. The wild romantic in me imagined all these scenarios but the likelihood of them happening were slim to nothing. Jace was already dating that one girl anyway. He wouldnt leave miss perfect for me. I was after all the girl who seen things that werent there. But he didnt know that.

When it was time to leave, i almost ran to the bike. My mom came out to see me off.

"Wheres your book bag? Arent you studying?" she asked.

I almost fell off the bike. Crap. My mother was more difficult to get by then i realized.

"Simon has them, since he is getting a ride. I dont want to risk falling off the bike because i'm carrying too much weight." i effortlessly lied.

She nodded once and went back into the house. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then i kicked the kick stand up and away i went.

The road was dirt and it was hard to pedal but i enjoyed the wind in my hair. It was a beautiful day out and i was actually not stressed out. I was getting answers today. From someone who i never thought i'd actually speak to again. I wondered what was going on. Things werent right here. I had noticed that from the start. People acted weird around each other. Like there was a mutual secret but nobody wanted to know it. What could be making the towns people act like that? Or maybe i was just crazy.

Maybe i seen everything as something weird, trying to make their normal life abnormal, just like mine. No. I couldnt think like that. Something was going on and i was determined to find out.

My mother had given me instructions on how to get to the park. The park was actually in the center of the town. It was one of the few things in this town. Bayhallow didnt have any tourism at all. Nobody wanted to come here. It was a tight knit town where all the folks knew each other. I was the outsider here.

When i spotted the park i felt relieved. I had thought somehow that i had missed it. I made my way around it to the front gate. It was all fenced in except for this entrance here. It looked old. The fence was rusted in some spots. The park itself was taken care of though. I could see freshly manicured lawns and clipped hedges. Someone took regular care of the park. But i think somebody just forgot the fence.

I slipped off my bike and wheeled it with me. I didnt want to get into trouble in case bicycles werent allowed here. I walked down the main pathway. I couldnt see Jace anywhere. He had said seven but he might not be here yet. Or maybe he had just stood me up! I was used to that kinda thing. I walked me and my bike over to a bench. It wasnt the usual bench of wood, it looked like iron. It was rusty as well. Maybe the fence was iron too? Usually in parks, the benches were wood. Maybe this town had a thing for iron.

I propped my bike up and sat on the bench to wait. I wouldnt wait too long because then it would be dark outside. I didnt fancy riding home on a dirt road in the dark. I kicked a pebble that was by my shoe. This was the life of Clary Frey, always forgotten. I was about to give up and go home when i heard footsteps. He was here!

He was walking down the path towards me, sweeping his eyes left and right. When he found me he stopped looking. He had found what he was searching for. He said a brief hello and sat next to me. The bench was small so we were kinda close. I tried so hard not to blush.

He wasnt looking at me. He was staring out into the trees. I watched him. He was so different away from the people at school. He was serious. He was so beautiful. I had a hard time calming my heart. I had to stop looking at him. I stared into the trees too. My little heart couldnt take the beating he was giving it so often.

"You made it here okay i see." he finally said.

"Yeah i got directions. Its actually not far from where i live."

He smiled at that, "Nothing is too far in this town. Its tiny."

"Yeah im noticing that." i murmured.

He was staring at me i could tell. I kept my eyes away from him. I knew if i looked i'd be stuck staring into his golden entrancing eyes. And then i'd say something stupid and than he wouldnt speak to me because i was weird.

I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Do you know anything about Bayhallow? Why did your mom move here, of all places?" He asked a little to nonchalantly, i thought.

"I know nothing. My mom just picked a place and here we are."

"No Clary, that doesnt happen."

"What do you mean that doesnt happen? People move all the time." i exclaimed.

"Not here, not Bayhallow. We dont have houses for sale. We dont let outsiders here."

"Then how did i come here? Magically teleport into a magically teleported house?" i spat.

"Clary calm down. What i mean is is that you must have lived here before, or your a special circumstance or something."

"What? I have only ever lived in New York, i'v never lived anywhere else!"

"That you remember." he said softly.

"What is it with all this nonsense your telling me? My mom moved here because i had trouble back home, thats it. She picked a quiet little place and it so happened to be here!"

He sat there silent. Maybe he was the one who was crazy, maybe i was the only normal one around this crappy town.

"Clary in my whole life here i'v never once noticed a new kid come to our school." he said finally.

"So its a small town, not a lot of people want to live in a rundown place with nothing to do." i reasoned.

"Your not listening! Nobody new ever comes here! Nobody is allowed!" he spat angrily.

I shrank back on the bench.

"You dont get it. We dont have houses for sale, nobody relocates, nobody comes here. This is a place that most dont even know about!"

I was hurt because he had yelled at me so i didnt say a word. He continued to look at me angry. I waited to see if he would calm down. Eventually he did.

"I only came here to talk to you about the drawing in my locker." i said meekly.

He tore his gaze from my and stared into the trees again. I clasped my hands together on my lap and waited.

"What are you sitting on?" he asked.

I stared at him incredulously.

"A bench?"

"What kind of bench?"

"A solid kind?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Clary whats the bench made out of?"

"Iron. I think."

"And whats the park enclosed in?" he asked, like i was stupid.

"A fence."

"What kind of fence?" he said slowly.

"An iron fence too? What does this have to do with anything Jace?" i cried irritable.

"Everything." he said. He was staring at me intently. I was a little taken back by the fierceness in his gaze.

"I chose to meet you here because this is the only place that i know is safe. That i know we can not be over heard. You must be a part of this town someway or other, or else you wouldnt be here. We usually keep things to ourself here. But you are not just some new kid Clary, you must be connected somehow." he rushed on. "The drawing in your locker, that was no mistake, you have been contacted by the Unseen. For whatever reason, i do not know. They usually leave us regular people alone...usually."

"Unseen? What do you mean? I have no idea who they even are?"

"I think you do." he said cautiously.

I thought back, the Unseen, did that mean the people you couldnt see? But i didnt see any people that i couldnt see. I seen the people i could see? The ivy people! I could see them when others cant. Is he saying that this is related. But how would he know? Unless he had seen them too!

"I dont know what your talking about." i said calmly but inside i was in turmoil. What would he think of me? Would he shun me like everyone else? I had to find out if he had seen them too.

"People that look human but are dressed in weird clothing? People with eyes too bright a color and no pupil? Come on Clary, i knew it since the day i seen you draw them. Not even Mr Kline drew them right!" he shouted.

"Then you have seen them too!"

"No, i havent...I know people that have, but i have never seen them. They usually are invisible to us humans. As to why you can see them, i have no idea." he said, his mind obviously on other things.

Oh no, my secret was out. He knew i had seen them. He knew i could see them! But what did it mean? Why were they targeting me? And if this town knew about them, then i wasnt crazy after all! I could about hug him. This was about more then just me, i was not alone.

"Then what are they?" i asked.

"Some people refer to them as the Unseen, but some revert back to their original name of the Fae."

"The Fae? What is that like short for faeries or something?" i said with a giggle.

He was ever so serious, that i had to laugh.

"Oh, come on! Your telling me that im seeing faeries? That there is faeries running amok around here? That little winged creatures that look nothing like the people i see, are causing chaos?" I couldnt help but laugh harder. He was trying to tell me that faeries were the problem here. How preposterous!

"Faeries arent the small winged creatures you see in childrens books. They are real Clary!" he hissed.

I stopped laughing even though it was so hard.

"They are evil creatures and you cant possible imagine-"

He cut off, he had screwed his face up in concentration. He was thinking hard about what he was going to say next. I sat there waiting, maybe it would be something about dragons next.

"Fine you dont believe me, i will take you to someone who you might." He stood up quickly

"Get up Clary, were going to see the Lightwoods."


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: This ones for AnnieBae, i couldn't let it be on my conscience that she would be bald by the next morning. :D**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Who are the Lightwoods?" i asked.

"You'll see." he said mysteriously.

We left the park. He had me leave my bike in some bushes by the entrance. He said i could come back for it later. We walked down the only main street in Bayhallow. Little shops and stores lined the street. A few people waved at Jace as he walked by. I could feel the tension in the air. I saw people staring through the windows of their stores. They didnt look to friendly to me.

I walked a little behind him until the main street ended. A dirt road branched out to the left. The Lightwoods apparently lived in the middle of the woods. The road led us through the trees after a few minutes of walking. The light dimmed abruptly. The trees had filtered out most of the light. It was eerie walking through here. Why couldnt they have lived in town?

I didnt know what to think. I was still pretty sure Jace was messing with me. Faeries were little creatures that hid in flowers. They were not the people i had seen. The ivy people had no wings that i could see. They looked inhuman yes, but they didnt resemble the faeries i had seen in books. They were creepy and i felt uneasy when i seen them, but they didnt resemble the modern idea of faeries at all.

Was this just a joke that all the kids pulled on the new kid? Was Jace just trying to scare me? I couldnt think why he would. He had talked of this as though it were life and death. He hadnt seemed like he was lying, but this just didnt make any sense! Faeries were fictional characters. They usually were small happy creatures that like flowers and plants. They usually hid from humans because they didnt want to be captured. The people i see werent anything like this. They were completely different.

At the end of the road stood a house. A huge sprawling black affair. I squinted my eyes and tried to see what the house had all over it. It looked like thin twists of metal? When we got a little closer i seen that i was right. The whole house had iron wrapped all around it! It actually looked pretty cool, but i think its purpose wasnt just to look nice. Jace walked ahead of me and went to the door. He rang the door bell once, then twice.

I stood behind him waiting. When the door opened a boy was standing there. He had dark hair and a lean figure. He looked to be just a little older then me and Jace. His eyes lighted up when he seen Jace, but he turned his eyes toward me and frowned.

"Alec, i came to talk to you and your sister. Is she around?" Jace asked politely.

"Shes upstairs, you might as well come in." he said scowling.

I followed Jace into a beautiful parlor room. These Lightwoods had money, and a lot of it it seemed. I sat on a chair while Jace stood standing. I didnt know what to do with myself. I felt so uneasy and awkward. Alec hadnt looked to pleased to see me. He obviously was close to Jace though. I sat patiently, looking at the beautiful tapestries lining the wall. Someone had a great taste in art.

When Alec and his sister finally appeared i was surprised. Alec and his sister were alike, but different. Alec's eyes were blue where his sisters were black. She was beautiful. She was the type of girl that all guys went for. I was a little jealous.

"Alright Jace, what have you done now?" the girl asked.

"Isabelle, its not what you think. I came to talk to you because...Clary doesnt believe me. She doesnt belive about the Unseen." Jace declared.

I sat trying to look collected. Isabelle looked at me indifferently. Her brother ignored my very presence.

"Why do we care?" Alec asked, looking at his fingernails.

"She's been contacted." Jace said looking at them.

"Contacted you say? This little girl?" Isabelle asked.

"Hey! Im not that little, im the same age as Jace!" I cried.

They ignored me.

"She see's them Alec, Izzy. She knows about them, more then usual!" Jace pleaded.

The siblings both turned there eyes onto me. I felt like i would melt any second. There stares burned like fire. I felt small under their gaze.

"Have you seen them?" Alec demanded.

"I've seen something..." I stammered.

"Describe them." Isabelle said moving towards me.

"They come to me sometimes, people dressed in clothes that looks like they were fashioned from the Earth. They dont speak. They just stand there. They have eyes that are bright colors, and...no pupils."

Isabelle and Alec exchanged glances. They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Clary told me about them before i even mentioned what they looked like. She didnt know anything about them til i talked to her earlier. I brought her here because she doesnt understand how important this is." Jace said moving to stand in front of me. "Shes not lying. I was there when she was contacted. She came to me because she thought i was messing with her. She had no clue as to what it really was."

"Jace, we believe you alright? Stop your ranting. We need to decide what to do, what did they do exactly?" Alec asked me.

"I drew them...the way i see them. Jace came over and saw it. He warned me to not draw them again. So when i left the room i crumpled the drawing up and threw it away. The next day it was back in my locker undamaged." i said in one breath.

"Why are they after you? That doesnt make any sense? Usually the Unseen stay just that, Unseen! Why they would come to you and mess with you just doesnt make sense." Isabelle said pacing around the room.

"Maybe she is connected somehow?" Jace said from beside me on the couch. He had sat next to me when Isabelle had started pacing.

"The Unseen do not mess with mortals unless they..." Alec stopped mid sentence, giving his sister a hard glance. I had not missed the exchange.

"Unless what?" i asked.

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle each looked at each other once more and then looked back at me.

"Unless they are planning something."

I was confused, "Planning what?"

"Clary, let me explain a few things to you. Do you know what the Fae are?" Isabelle asked, her hands were on her hips.

"Jace said that they were faeries or something. But faeries are tiny little winged creatures right?" I said looking at each face with earnest. I was trying to detect any sign of a lie.

"Wrong. Faeries in modern fairy tales are happy winged creature who spend all their time in the garden. Real Faeries though..." Alec said seriously.

I waited patiently for them to continue. I wanted answers and these people seemed to know what was going on, even though it sounded like a bunch of crap to me. But they knew to much about the ivy people to be just a coincidence, i decided to listen. If they were messing with me, so be it. If not, then maybe i had come farther than i ever thought possible in the way to the truth.

"But how do you guys know so much about the Unseen?" i asked looking at the siblings.

Their faces fell with despair, i could tell that question had hit hard. But why? Why would they feel sorrow? What had the Unseen done to them? They looked in perfect health to me. I couldnt see anything wrong with them physically. But maybe the pain was only on the inside, not the out.

Alec was the first to speak. He obviously had trouble with what he was trying to say. I could see the decision on his face. He didnt want to trust me, but i felt that in our situation he had no choice.

"They took Max." he finally said, his eyes downcast.

"Max was our brother Clary. He was only seven." Isabelle said, continuing after her brothers statement.

"They took him where?" I asked a little sad myself. You could see the pain in their faces. This was real to them.

"We dont know. He just is gone." Isabelle said finally sitting down.

"He was a normal boy. He spent most of his time outside. Well one night, he was acting weird. Me and Izzy tried to find out what was wrong but he wouldnt say. And that night we heard a scream from his room. Me and Izzy both ran to his room, but we were too late. A creature stood there, he had his arms around Max. He was out the window before we could do anything. We tried chasing the creature through the forest but we couldnt catch him. Then all of a sudden he disappeared. Max disappeared with him." Alec said wistfully.

Isabelle told the rest.

"The next morning Max was back in his bed. But it wasnt our Max. Our Max loved to play outside. This Max never left the house. He was sick and frail. He died within the week. We didnt care because that was not our brother. We buried the creature and my parents have never gotten over it. We all know that Max was taken, but there was nothing we could do. Our Max disappeared that night, the Fae tried to trick us by replacing Max with that other Max. But we know our brother!" Isabelle spat, there was fire in her eyes. I couldnt blame her. I would feel the same way if i had a brother.

"Every since then, we have been able to see them. They are everywhere in Bayhallow. Most people dont even see them! They walk right beside them and dont even notice. The Fae usually stay to the woods, but sometimes they come out." Alec cried, "Sometimes they walk right along with us! And their is absolutely nothing we can do! If you try and follow one, they just disappear! Like they were never there in the first place!"

"But then what do we do? If we cant follow them and we have no clue as to what they are doing? Then how do we fight them?" i said looking at the siblings with earnest. I felt anger for these creatures that had taken their brother.

Alec and Izzy looked crushed. I could feel the pain oozing out of them.

"We dont know." They both said in unison.

I was shocked at all that had transpired. These things were real! And it wasnt only me that could see them. They were a part of Bayhallow, they were a part of this world. Bayhallow wasnt the town i thought it was. My mother had moved here for a reason and i shuddered to think what would have happened if we hadnt. I would be stuck in a place where no one understood. And here standing in front of me was three people that knew exactly what was going on!

Well maybe not exactly, but they knew more than anyone else i knew. Maybe we could figure something out. Maybe we could save Max! Maybe i could get them to leave me alone. Then i could be normal. I could live a normal life like everyone else. I could be the normal girl that i always dreamed to be!

"But then why did they contact me though?" I asked.

The group looked nervous. Like they didnt want to tell me. I could feel the tension.

"Clary, the Unseen dont just contact anyone. They only contact a certain few..." Isabelle said running her hand through her hair.

"Then why me?" i asked. Looking at each face for any information. Why couldnt they say it? Why were they having such a hard time?

"Because once they contact you, they never leave you alone" Jace said, "And once they are finished playing games, they will take what they want."

"I dont have anything to take!" i cried.

"Clary, they dont want your pencils, your purse, or the shiny new necklace you just got. They want important things. They want things that matter to them, in whatever way those things can feel." Alec said getting a little angry. He calmed down before he finally had the courage to say what they all had wanted to say since the beginning.

"Clary they want you..."


	7. Chapter 6

"Me? What could they possibly want with me?" i stammered.

"We dont know, but they've obviously shown an interest in you." Jace replied to my question. His eyesbrows knitted in concentration.

"The Unseen are of the supernatural world Clary. Nobody knows exactly what they think or feel. Every so often a child is stolen and replaced with a changeling. We have heard of various cases through out the town. It only seems to happen here." Alec said, and Isabelle quickly continued.

"They are not hostile in nature. We have not reported any doing humans severe ill outright. But we have heard of them leaving tokens of sorts around peoples houses. These tokens do various affects, make you sick, hallucinate, distort who you are. But the effects are usually temporary. But its not just the meddling they do, they also take kids from their beds. We have seen many kidnappings here in Bayhallow."

To which Jace added his own thoughts, "The town all know of the Unseen, but we prefer not to talk about it. Especially where ears can hear us. Who knows if there around us? Who knows if there are ears listening in. Thats why i met you in the park today. Iron keeps them away. They cant stand the stuff. We dont know if they listen in and maybe report somewhere else? Were not too certain."

Alec and Izzy were thinking and Jace was staring at me. I didnt know what to think. All this knowledge of things that we barely understood. They could be anywhere. I had seen them every so often, but the group had just told me that they could be there and remain unseen if they wanted too. My thoughts were overwhelmed.

"So there is no way to kill these things or make them go away?" i asked.

"Not that we know of, they have been in Bayhallow since as long as history has been written down. They have always been here. I have yet to find any sources of faeries in other places outside of here. Bayhallow seems to be where the originate." Alec said dismissively.

"Has anyone else seen them? i said.

"There have been cases that a townie has seen one, but not for very long. Somehow they manage to stay Unseen, hence the name. But we know they're there. You can feel them. That small chill you get when theres no chill. The weirdness you feel when your all by yourself. The odd feelings you get when theres no cause for them. If you pay attention you'll notice. Thats why we stay here. We protected the house and grounds from the Fae. They usually cant walk by iron without suffering pain. We at least know that much." Isabelle said looking at her brother for confirmation.

"So what do i do?" i asked nervously.

"Theres really nothing you can do, unless you find out what they want. I dont know why they are interested in you Clary but usually when they are, it cant be a good thing." Alec said with cloudy eyes. I could tell he was remembering his little brother.

I found it was hard for me to swallow. So there was nothing i could do? I was doomed? Is that what they were telling me? If they could remain undetected til the last minute, i really had no way to defend myself.

"Dont scare her guys, Clary listen. Find iron and put it around your room, around your house, anywhere you dwell often. Dont worry about school, im sure they wouldnt try anything there." Jace was saying.

"But the picture in my locker!" i cried, "They obviously were there!"

"Yes, but they didnt try and contact you directly. Probably because there were too many people around. They try to stay hidden remember. Even though we know they're there. They hide in the shadows. Dont go anywhere alone, and just keep an eye out. You should be fine if we can keep them away from you." Jace exclaimed, even though Alec and Izzy didnt look to sure.

It was time for us to leave. I said a heartfelt good bye to the siblings. Even though i felt like they didnt like me all that much, they still had helped me. That was more than anyone else had done. I was grateful. They seen us to the door with grim expressions on their faces. They were just as unhappy as i was. Me and Jace started on foot back down the driveway.

We didnt speak almost the whole way back to the park. I felt uneasy speaking out in the open. I had no idea who would be listening in. Jace yanked my bike out of the bushes. He hadnt even looked at me the whole time. My feelings were hurt. I knew i was a danger to be around, but i had hoped i'd have someone that understood.

"Can i walk you home?" He asked finally looking at me.

"Yes, but only to my driveway. I dont want to explain to my mom why a guy shes never seen is walking me home."

He took that for an answer and we began the trip back home. I walked quickly and hoped there were no Unseen around. It felt weird knowing that they were around, just not visible. That was creepy. And the fact that they stole children! What kind of creatures condoned such things? That was a monstrous act if you asked me. I wondered what they had done to him, that poor boy named Max?

The sun was almost down by the time we reached my house. I could see the lights on downstairs, my mother was waiting for me. I wheeled my bike to the driveway and put it on the kickstand. I turned to face Jace.

In this light he looked ethereal. His golden hair glowing, his eyes so beautiful. I was having a hard time trying to breathe. He truly was the most handsome guy i had ever met. Too bad i had faerie freaks after me. I sighed and looked at the ground. Jace heard my sigh.

"Clary...listen. I want you to know that we are in this together. I wouldnt just leave you here with no one to stand with you. Whatever those things want, whatever they are planning to do, we wont let it happen." He said with a glow of fire in his eyes.

I felt a little relieved. At least i wouldnt be alone. I gave him a hug before he could do anything about it. I snuggled deep into the contours of his shoulders. He smelled just like i thought he would. I wished i could stay in his arms forever. And to my surprise he was hugging me back. His hands snaked around mine and he clung to me.

I felt at that moment that i could die now, and be happy. It was perfect. It was right. It felt like things were the way they were always supposed to be.

All too soon he broke apart. I could see a look in his eye that i couldnt quiet place. Was he embarrassed? Or had he realized what he done and had to get away from me. I felt my cheeks burn, oh how i hated blushing.

"I'll...I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" he said keeping his eyes away from my eyes.

I nodded and was about to turn away and go to the house when he added one last thing.

"And Clary, remember the iron."

He gave me one last sad smile and then he started back down the road. I watched him til he went out of view. Maybe i was imagining it, but it seemed like he didnt want to say good bye. Or maybe i was just crazy.

I turned back towards the house, i wheeled the bike back in the shed and shut the door. I then spent a few minutes calming myself. Making sure my face was normal and not red, i went to meet my mom. She no doubt would have questions about my day. I had to think of some lies to tell her. I hated lying to my mother. But something told me i wasnt being the only one untruthful around here.

When i entered the house she was in the living room watching one of her favorite tv shows. I poked my head in to tell her i was back, even though she had to have heard me enter the house.

"Clary your back, how was the park?"

"It was nice, it was very pretty. Simon and i had a good time. We got plenty of studying done." i said trying to sound eager.

"Oh well thats great hunny. Im glad to see you making friends. You should invite him over more often. I liked that boy."

"Sure mom, i will be sure to do that."

I sat there watching the tv with my eyes only. My mind was on other thoughts at the time. I couldnt wait for tomorrow. I would see Jace! I also felt a little nervous by that fact. Had i imagined the look in his eyes when he released me? Maybe it was all in my head, but i desperately hoped it wasnt. I sat there until it was over and my mom shut the tv off. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Im glad your fitting in here Clary. Its nice to see you smile."

"I am mom, this might be the best place for me."

"I am glad to hear it. I have wanted to see you happy in so long. You needed the change. You needed the move. A new start, right hun?"

"Yes mom, im glad we moved too." I replied even thought i wanted to ask her questions. I wanted to see what she knew. And i also wanted to know why she was hiding things from me. Why would she hide things from me? It wasnt like she was the faerie overlord, she didnt have to keep their secrets. But maybe it was just simply my mom didnt know. Maybe she had nothing to do with this at all.

I said good night to my mother and went to my room. I had found a few statues of my mothers that looked iron in origin. I hoped they would be enough until i found more iron somewhere. I placed one right beside my bed, and another by the window. I didnt want anything creeping through my window at night. That thought just gave me the shivers.

I crawled under the covers and tried to close my eyes. My thoughts kept racing in my head. I couldnt rest my whirling thoughts. Too much had gone on today. I was being watched by weird forest creatures. Jace had actually hugged me. Jace had offered to help me. That had to mean something right? He wouldnt help someone he didnt like, right? I couldnt think straight anymore. I had learned to much information today. Too much had happened that i still couldnt believe it. I was wanted. I was somehow connected in this towns history and i didnt know why.

Even though i was afraid of what the Fae wanted with me i was in some weird way happy. I was happy that Jace had seen my drawing. I was happy that Jace had talked to me. I was happy that i knew more now than i ever did! I was also happy that he hadnt given up on me. He had been the only one so far who hadnt.

I drifted off to sleep with the thought of Jace still fresh in my mind. I knew he was out of my league. And i knew that he was only trying to help me. But i still drifted off to the thought that maybe in another universe, we were together. That maybe in another place, a Jace and Clary existed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thanks for the support guys! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When the sun finally came over the horizon, i finally decided to get out of bed. I hadnt slept much that night. Between night terrors of the Fae, and romantic notions of Jace, i hadnt gotten much sleep. I got ready for school and went down to eat breakfast.

My mom was waiting for me in the kitchen. She was usually up at this hour, she left for work right after i left for school. She was making eggs and toast. I went into the dining room and waited. I felt like a zombie. I didnt have any energy at all.

She brought my plate in and i tried to eat as much as i could. My mom noticed i was tired, but didnt ask questions. Like usual.

I ate and then put my plate in the sink. It was about time for me to leave. I slipped my backpack on my arm and went to wait for the bus. I didnt have a long time to wait before it came chugging over the hill. I got on and picked a seat with no one in it. I was too tired to talk.

When i finally managed to make it to first period i was relieved. My head hurt with an awful head ache. I shouldnt have come to school today. When English finally rolled around, Jace acted like he didnt even know me. Once again! I tried to be calm about this but inside i was angry.

When the bell rang i was the last left to leave. I made it though all my classes like a zombie. When it was time for art, i felt at least a little better. I could rest my head and sleep and nobody would notice. The teacher pretended none of us existed. He was a man of asian descent, with black hair. He looked young for a teacher. He was always studying from a book he had on his desk.

I slipped to my table and laid my head down on it. Ahhh, the table was cool and solid. I was about to doze off when i heard someone speak to me.

"This isnt nap time sweetie."

I looked up through a crusty eyelid, it was the teacher! He was leaned over the desk as if to talk to me. A metal rose pendant swung from his neck.

"I'm sorry, i didnt sleep to well. I'll try to stay awake." i yawned.

"Listen, you look pretty wrecked, if i were you i wouldnt make it so obvious. Put your hand to your head and nod off that way. So to the rest of us, it looks like your looking at something." he said giving me a wink.

My teacher was telling me to sleep? Was this a dream? Back home if you got caught sleeping the teacher made you stand up for the rest of the class, but here i was encouraged to sleep better in class? I shook my head once and then did as he instructed. It wasnt as nice as the cool table, but it suited its purpose. I was asleep in seconds.

I dreamed i was in the forest. Dark trees and shadows moved around me. But i wasnt scared. This was a dream after all. I was in a small clearing. Too my surprise there were Ivy people all around me. There were at least a dozen or two standing spread out around me. I waited to feel fear, but i didnt. I didnt feel anything at all.

They stood there, their clothes all ranging in styles and textures. I seen eyes the color of emeralds, the ocean, and the brightest hues all in between. It hurt my eyes to look at them directly. They stood still, silently, just waiting. But what were they waiting for? I whipped my head back and forth trying to see.

The only thing they were staring at was me! I tried to move my legs but found i couldnt. And then i heard it. It sounded like the softest breeze blowing through the trees. Except this breeze carried a name, " _Claaarrryyy"_

I turned around hurriedly trying to search for the speaker. I could see no one but the Unseen. They hadnt moved. They stood like statues. My fear was starting to leak through. And then i heard it again.

" _Clarrrryyy"_

 _"Clarrryyy"_

"Clary!"

I snapped back to the real world. Jace was standing over me. He was the one who had shouted my name. But the dream still lingered in my head. It was spooky, and i didnt like it. Was it just my imagination or were they contacting me again? I wiped the sleepiness from my eyes.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You dont look so good." he asked.

I could tell he was worried, and i was glad.

"Just didnt sleep at all last night." I said yawning.

He watched me for a few seconds and then whispered, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

I shook my head.

"Okay thats good" he said loudly.

My ears hurt, why was he being so loud for?

Then he slipped something to me, it was a piece of paper. I took it quickly into my palm. I couldnt risk reading it here. I would have to wait.

"Alright, just was seeing how you were. Bye" Jace said and left for his table.

I turned to watch him walk away. His blonde girlfriend glared at me from the table once again. Oh how i would like to go over there and tell her off. She had no right to stare at me because Jace had talked to me. Why would he want to date a girl like that?

I managed to make it through art class at least partly awake. I was the last one to leave again. I managed to shuffle to the bus just in time before it left. I would have to make sure i got some sleep tonight. I waited patiently as the driver dropped off all the other kids. I was the last one off everyday. It wasnt too long a bus drive, but today it was long enough.

When the driver finally pulled up to my house i got off quicker then i thought. I had somehow found a burst of energy. Jace's note burned in my pocket. I was eager to open it, but not here. I had to be safe in my room, away from any prying eyes.

I ran into the house and shut the door. I dropped my stuff in the hallway and almost sprinted to my room. My mom wasnt home yet. She must be running late from work. I opened my door with a bang. I sat down on my bed after making sure the statues were still in place. My mom might notice them missing and return them to their rightful place.

I wiggled the note out of my pocket and almost ripped it open.

It read,

 _Clary, meet me at the old sycamore on your property around 5._

The old sycamore? Did he mean the tree on the edge of my property that was atop a hill? He had too, that was the only tree i knew of that was directly near the house. The other trees were all in the forest and i wasnt going in there again.

I checked my clock. I still had enough time. I quickly changed into something different, a halter top and shorts. I couldnt go to him wearing the sloppy outfit i had thrown on earlier when i was half asleep.

I brushed my hair til it cascaded down my shoulders. Highlights glinted through out it. It never looked as beautiful as it did now, the sunlight was shining on it through the window. Maybe now he would look at me and think, wow shes beautiful. But that was a little to much to ask.

I went downstairs and nervously waited by the clock. It slowly ticked. The ticking was driving me mad. Why did he make me feel like this? As if every nerve was on edge. Was it healthy for me to feel like this for a taken man? Oh how my heart ached.

My mother came in shortly before five.

"Sorry Clary, i got tied up in some stuff at work. How was your day?"

"Good, i need some fresh air. I was thinking of going for a walk."

"Oh thats nice, would you like me to come with you?" she asked putting her purse on the counter.

"No, i ugh, i want to be alone right now mom."

"Did something happen in school?" she asked with a frown beginning to form on her face.

"No, i just didnt sleep well and i wanted to burn some energy out. Im not in the mood for a group activity."

She looked at me and then sighed. "Alright dear, but be back before nightfall. I'll leave your dinner in the microwave."

I slipped past her feeling guilty. She had wanted to do something with me and i had turned her down. I would make it up to her. We could go for a walk or something tomorrow. Right now i had to go meet Jace. Even if he was just there to talk about the Unseen, i was still going to see him.

I exited the house and stepped into the sun. I could just make out the tree from this distance. My mother couldnt see me from the house if she looked to the hill. That was good. I didnt want to explain why i was out there instead of walking like i had said. I set off for the hill.

The sun was shining and the breeze was slowly blowing. It was a beautiful day. Maybe i needed to get out more. I really hadnt been too much of an outdoor person. I usually stayed inside painting or reading. In New York there wasnt much green. The only park was a few miles away and any sensible young woman never went there by herself.

I was huffing and puffing by the time i got there, i was hoping to have a few minutes to collect myself but he was already there. He was leaned up against the base of the tree. His eyes were closed as if he was thinking about something. When he heard me breathing like an elephant he flicked his eyes open.

I was embarrassed. I had hoped to appear calm and collected, not perspiring and out of breath. I flopped down on the grass beside him. He hadnt said anything yet. We sat there and watched the countryside. It truly was beautiful up here. You could see for miles! Nothing but an expanse of green as far as the eye could see. I was struck by its raw beauty.

"How are you Clary?" Jace finally asked.

"Im good, i was tired this morning but somehow i found some energy."

He smiled at that, "Yeah i thought you might."

He reached over and took my hand. I felt like i was going to die.

He didnt say anything, he just continued to hold it. I didnt say anything in fear that he would pull his hand away. We sat there for a little bit, my heart was hammering in my chest. I was afraid that somehow he would hear it.

"Im not being too forward am i?" he asked.

His golden eyes were looking into my green ones.

"N-, no its fine." i managed to say.

He smiled a genuine smile. It radiated his whole face. I loved when he smiled. I could sit here all day with him. He made me at peace. He made the cruel lines of my life soften somehow. I never thought that i would be sitting here with Jace Wayland. And he was actually holding my hand!

We sat there under the tree just being together and then i thought of something.

"Um, i dont know what you mean by this hand holding, but what about your girlfriend?" i asked.

He looked taken back, "What girlfriend?"

"That blonde haired girl in art class?"

"Priscilla? Shes not my girlfriend, though sometimes i think she wishes she were. Shes just a family friend is all."

I felt instant relief. He wasnt dating that girl! I could almost jump for joy.

"And this hand holding is meant to be taken as affection." he said smiling.

I smiled back, "Well how was i to know? I thought maybe you did this with all the girls. Take them to a romantic spot and then woo them."

"Woo them? What kinda word is that?"

I laughed, and somehow he was laughing too. This felt normal. This was something a normal girl did, and i was far from normal. I had thought he had wanted to come out here to discuss more faerie business and instead he had wanted to spend time with me. I almost could not believe it.

My past struggles seemed to disappear in that moment. I could almost forget the Fae when i was here with Jace. He made me feel protected. He made me feel normal. And what girl wouldnt want a guy that would do all these things? I was young but i knew that sometimes guys could be not nice at all. Jace was a nice guy. He had declared to stand with me when no one else would. He had had the courage to come speak to me that first day when no one else did.

I was elated. I had never imagined that here i would be, sitting next to him. I didnt know how i had gotten so lucky. Why had he picked me? Did he think of me in the same way i thought of him? Did he want to see me with the same urgency i had? It all seemed like a dream. We sat there for a few hours talking about regular things, before i realized it was getting dark.

"Hey, i have to get home. My mom said to be back before dark."

"Okay, i will see you in school tomorrow okay?" He unclasped my hand and helped me stand up.

"Of course." i said shyly.

He walked me down the hill and partly to my house. I didnt want to risk my mom looking through the window. He gave me a hug, a fierce tight hug. I breathed deep, trying to take this scent with me. I wanted to always remember it. He held me for longer than the hug i gave him. I really didnt want to go home.

"I'll be seeing you Clary." He said.

We were so close. I thought maybe to have the courage to kiss him but i was still too shy. I never had anything like this before. But i didnt have to make the decision for me, because he did it himself.

His lips met mine tenderly, as if he was testing the waters. I pushed my lips more firmly against his. All of a sudden it changed, his lips crushed mine urgently. I was so lightheaded i couldnt think straight. This kiss was magic. This kiss was real.

He finally realized that he had went a little far and he kissed me one more time softly. I kissed him back just as soft. He hugged me once more, fiercly against his body. I had never in my life felt more alive.

He backed away from me as if it was hard to do, he smiled and i smiled too. He then waved and he started to walk down the road. I once again, watched him walk away. I hoped that i would watch him walk away many more times, always to see him return.

I couldnt control my excitement. He had actually kissed me! He had held my hand! It was all too real. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I honestly didnt know what to do with myself.

I entered the house and tried not to disturb my mother. She was in the living room again watching something on tv. I said hello, and that i was too tired and i was going to bed. She just nodded, too deep into her show. I ate dinner as quickly as i could. Not even pausing to taste it really, and then i headed to bed.

I couldnt get the feel of Jace's lips off mine. He had kissed me tenderly and then with such passion. I hadnt known something like this existed before in my life! I was abnormal yes, but here in Bayhallow i had felt more normal than i had ever felt! I smiled as i went into the bedroom, and thats when i saw it.

It was laying on my bed. A bundle of twigs wrapped in some kind of grass. It had a little bell attached to it. I went over to it slowly. What was it? It was dirty and smelled Earthy. I didnt want to touch it. I grabbed a t-shirt off the floor. I wrapped it around my hand and picked up the object. It felt weird near my skin. I didnt like it.

I ran down the stairs and out to the back yard. I dropped to my knees and started to dig. When i had a hole big enough for the bundle, i dropped it inside. I covered it the best i could. Nobody would be able to find it. I stood up and rubbed the dirt off my pants. I didnt want to be anywhere near that thing.

I went back into the house and back upstairs. What was that thing? Why was it in my room? What all had Alec and Izzy said to me about the Fae? What had they said about the Fae and how they contact? I tried hard to remember. And then i felt like cold water had just been poured over my head.

That thing on my bed was a token.

I had been contacted.

Again.


	9. Chapter 8

I awoke the next day in a state of panic. I dont know how i had managed to sleep at all! I still couldnt get past the bundle of twigs on my bed. The chime of the bell as i ran outside. Ugh. I didnt want to see or hear that thing again!

What did they mean by that? How had they gotten it in here? It was laying so innocently on my bed. They had to have came into the house. My mother hadnt seen them so they did it unaware. They had sneaked in here to place the token right where i could see it! Why would they do that? Surely they knew i wouldnt just leave it there.

I shivered under my covers. What was i to do? How many games were they going to play before they finally took me. But why did they want me? It made no sense! I wasnt anything out of the ordinary. I wasnt in any way special. So why had they targetted me?

I was an only child of a single parent. My father hadnt wanted anything to with me. He had left my mother before i was even born. I was a normal enough child. I hadnt stumbled into a secret lab. I hadnt been an experiment of unknown origin. I was Clarissa Frey.

This just didnt make any sense. Why would they chose me? There had to be many kids in this town. Why would they single me out? Why would they single me out at birth? I had seen them ever since i can remember. They always had been a part of my life. There was never a week gone by where i hadnt seen at least one of them.

But here in Bayhallow, where they originated i only had seen the one. Why was that? How did they come to contact me in the first place? Why had they changed the game seventeen years later? It just didnt make any sense. The probability of us moving here for no reason was slim to none. It wasnt chance that we had moved here out of all places. There was a reason i was here.

But was my mother a part of it? She seemed normal enough to me. She didnt act any differently than she normally did. She actually seemed more at ease since we moved here. I was fitting in, i had friends, and i wasnt depressed anymore. Of course she'd be happy over that. Something just didnt add up.

I tried to think if i remembered any moving when i was younger. Alls i could remember was the house we had always lived in. I couldnt remember ever a time when we had packed up and moved somewhere else. Unless i was a baby. Babies didnt remember things like that right? Either my whole life has been a lie, or i was just paranoid.

I could be just a normal kid that was selected. Why they had selected me, i had no idea. Why they had ventured all the way to New York just for one single child? And that said child has now moved to the very place they reside? That was too much of a coincidence for me. I had to find out the truth.

Today was Friday, tonight after school i was going to the library. They had to have old records somewhere. I would maybe find some more answers there. I went through my usual morning routine and tried to act normal. I was nervous and tensed. I didnt know where the Fae would strike next. I tried to keep calm and go through the school day normally.

I made it though the first half of the day smoothly. When it was time for lunch i sat at my usual table. Simon found his way to me and sat down.

"Wow, that math test was something else." he exclaimed.

"Im sure you did fine." i said. We both knew that he loved math. He just didnt like admitting it because then he would look like a nerd.

"Well, yeah, but you should have seen question number twenty-two."

I let him ramble on for the rest of the lunch period. I didnt mind his chatter. It usually calmed me down to talk and think about normal things. And the great thing about Simon was that he never pressured me, if he said something and i didnt respond he just continued on. I liked that he was easy to talk to. I felt normal for a measly half hour.

When art class finally rolled around i was a little less frazzled. I went to my table and sat down. I was surprised when someone sat next to me. It was Priscilla! The bell hadnt rang yet and Jace was usually late. So why was she over here?

"Your Clary right?" she asked politely.

"Yes."

"Hi, im Priscilla. How are you liking Bayhallow?"

"Its nice." i replied trying not to look at her. Her manner was friendly but her gaze spelled a different story.

"Well im glad to see you fitting in. Jace seems to like you." she said with an edge to her voice. Of course! She had noticed Jace's attention being put on someone else. I was a little smug that she was the one now jealous.

"Yeah, Jace is really great." I said, opening up my sketchpad. I opened it to a normal drawing of the New York Subway. I liked drawing from memory.

"Wow thats really nice. Jace didnt mention that you were a good drawer."

Artist, i thought to myself. She was trying to make me feel like she had a claim on Jace. I wasnt falling for it. Jace himself had told me that she was just a family friend. I wasnt the type to be mean so i just played nice.

"Yeah i like to draw. Its a favorite of mine. Do you draw anything?"

She looked taken back, "Ugh, i paint a little."

She was only taking this class because Jace took it. Figures.

She watched me finish in shading the street on my drawing before she spoke again. She was finally going to tell me what she wanted to say.

"Well Clary i know your new around here and we dont have that very often. But i just wanted to tell you that Jace is taken. Its not widely known, but Jace and me have a thing." She declared looking all smug. I held back my laughter.

"Is that right?" i said nonchalantly, pretending as if i didnt care.

She appeared rattled, she had expected something else entirely.

"Yes, his family and my family have been close for years. I know your probably from a bigger city and things like this dont happen where your from, but here we have different customs. Jace's family has actually promised a betrothal between Jace and i. We are to get married in a few years. After school of course. But were actually very close." she said confidently.

I tried to be nice and keep cool, but i had enough. I hadnt made her come over here. And now she was trying to lie to me to keep me from Jace! I kept my voice at a respected volume and said in a respected manner.

"Then i'd ask your betrothed what he was doing with his lips on another girl."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You liar! Jace would never settle for someone like you! He is from a dignified family in this town. Your just... a poor low life girl!" she hissed.

I smiled, she wouldnt get under my skin.

"Jace was with me last night, make no mistake. Now if you'd kindly leave me alone, id like to get back to work."

She was angry i could tell. She had expected me to meekly acknowledge that Jace was hers. We werent a couple yet but he was more mine than hers. She got up and slammed her hand on the table.

"Jace is mine. He will always be. Dont think for one second that we are done, Jace has been mine since he was born!" She cried.

I watched her turn her back and walk back towards her table. Oh well, i had more powerful enemies than her to worry about. I turned back to my drawing.

The bell rang.

Jace was late like usual. I wondered what he was always doing that made him late? He entered just after the bell. His eyes swept the room and rested on mine. He walked straight past a wide eyed Priscilla and came to sit at my table. He didnt have time earlier to talk in English.

He smiled at me, "How are you?"

"Great, so i didnt know you were getting married?"

He looked at me with dumbstruck eyes. I had to try not to laugh.

"Married? Who said anything about marriage?"

"Just your wife, she seems a little concerned that your out kissing red haired damsels in distress."

"Damsels?"

I couldnt help it, i laughed. He just sat there looking so out of place, that i laughed harder.

I quickly told him what Priscilla had said. He actually laughed too.

"She is something else. To actually come over here and say that...Wow" he said after he was done laughing.

"Yeah she practically told me you guys were to be married since birth."

His eyebrow arched up.

"I think shes personally a little nuts. I have never once accepted her advances. I mean shes a nice enough person, just not my type." he replied.

I blushed, that had to mean i was his type, right?

I didnt mention the token. Not here, not now. I didnt want the Unseen listening in and learning that i had buried it. I didnt want them knowing more than they should. It still irked me that they could be around and i wouldnt even know it.

When class was about to end, after of dealing with Priscilla's frequent glares, i made my move.

"Listen i have something to do after school, but same time same place? But instead of the before time, how about 7 instead? I might run a little late." i asked.

He looked into my eyes and could see the tension there. "Okay, yeah sure. I'll see you tonight."

I grabbed his hand under the table and held it for a few seconds. He could tell i was a little upset. We both knew the dangers of the Unseen. We both knew we didnt want to be overheard. I took my hand away and the bell rang. He went his way, and i went mine.

I was going to walk home. The library wasnt too far from the school. I left with the masses of kids leaving the school. I made my way down the hill and to the left. I had to walk by the side of the road for a little but i didnt mind. The trees surrounded me but enough passerby's gave me a sense of security.

When i finally made it out of the stretch of trees, i was walking down main street. This town was really small when you thought about it. There was hardly anything here. I said hello to a few pedestrians that were out and about. They said hello back, but to me they looked wary. How come every time i walked through town people looked like they didnt want to see me? They had been nice to Jace when Jace walked around. I walked down the sidewalk looking for the library's sign. It was wedged between a small coffee shop and a flower shop. I went to the door.

I went into the main door and was greeted by the librarian.

"Hello dear, did you need help finding anything today?"

"Yes, im doing a report. A report on past events, where can i find the old newspapers?"

She gave me a long hard look. I could tell she was trying to figure something out.

"Are you that Jocelyn's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes."

She brightened up at that, "Well im glad your finally back. The newspapers are back this hall and to the left. You cant miss them."

What did she mean by that? Finally back? I hadnt ever been here before. Maybe the lady had spent to much time with her nose stuffed in musty old books.

I follwed the hallway and took a left. The newspapers were all filed away in a cabinet. I opened the one marked for the present date. It went back about fifty years. I spent a good hour before i found anything of interest. It was in all the news articles every so often. There were obituaries, all of younger kids. All had suffered a cruel and swift illness that left them deceased.

The changelings! They had to have been the replacements of the regular children. They were everywhere. I pulled open the door marking a hundred years ago, there were children deaths in almost every single article. There were reports of people going missing and then suddenly returning, only to die a few days later. This must be be like what had happened to Max! The Lightwoods werent the only family to suffer through this. It was happening all the time. Yet every single article had nothing about the Unseen. It was as if they didnt exist.

Why wasnt there a warning or something? Why did everyone just hide from the facts that were right in front of their face? They acted as if it would all just go away. Well it wouldnt! It hadnt! Every year kids go missing. Every year, those same kids die. How could everyone go around acting like nothing was going on? How could they turn a blind eye to all this? I skimmed through more and more articles. They were all the same.

This had been happening for years! It wasnt just me, it was more than just me. These incidents had been going on forever. Kids of all ages were being replaced. There were even a few articles of adults dying in similar circumstances. I was actually shocked at how many there were.

I went back to the present cabinet, if there was something important it would be in here. I scanned all the articles that were right around the time my mother was born. There it was.

I couldnt believe my eyes.

Jocelyn Frey, born August 22, 1973.

She had been born here, right in town! My mother had lied to me! She was lying when she said she chose this place for its quiet atmosphere!

I tried tracing her history after that but there was almost nothing to be found. A few mentions in a few places but nothing of interest. I skipped ahead to December of 1996.

The paper fell from my hand to lie on the floor.

There it was, right for anyone to see.

Clarrisa Frey, born December 12, 1996 to a Miss Jocelyn Frey, 23 of Bayhallow.

I had been lied too my whole life!

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Your endless support and encouragement helps me as always! When i see the reviews go up, the followers go up, it makes me write harder than ever! Thanks! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

I sat on the library's floor in shock. I could feel anger burrowing deep inside me. How could my own mother lie to me? How could she watch me suffer and not say a word to me? How could she let me live my life thinking i was nuts. When here all along she had been raised and born in Bayhallow! The place were the Fae existed!

I was angry but i was also in shock. What was i to do now? I obviously couldnt trust a word she said. She'd probably just lie to me again. I had to speak to Jace. Maybe he would know something about it all.

I put the newspapers back in their correct cabinet. I said a hurried good bye to the librarian and left the library. I walked out into the sun. But for some reason i didnt feel warm. I felt cold. My whole life had been a lie. I hadnt been born in New York like my mom always said. So then who was my father?

Jocelyn always said she met my father at a conference she had been to for work. But if i was born in Bayhallow than that too was a lie. Was there anything she ever said that was the truth? Why would she keep this from me? Doesnt she understand the danger im in? Or maybe she knew and didnt care.

I walked to the meeting place with a heavy heart. I didnt know what i was going to do. Everything had led me back to the place of my birth. Whatever was happening, it was happening here. Why would she bring me back here?

When i made it to the bottem of the hill, i could see Jace standing there. His solitary figure cut a slice of the horizon. If i was in a better mood, i would have looked at that beautiful scene more. Instead i trudged up the hill.

When i came panting to the top, he was there to hug me. He had a smile on his face when he seen me coming up the hill. But it was gone now.

"Clary are you okay? You look a little worried?" he asked, looking at me in worry.

"I was born here Jace."

He looked taken back, "What are you talking about?"

"I went to the library to look at old newspapers and i found out that my mother lied. She was raised here in Bayhallow, and i was born here."

He looked puzzled by this. "But how is that possible? I have never heard my parents or anyone mention you."

"The librarian had asked me who i was, and when i told her she said welcome back. The adults know Jace. Whatever that happened, they know." i said weakly.

"Why would your mother lie to you? Why did she pick up and leave. You dont have any siblings do you?"

"No, its just me."

"Because maybe you did have a brother or sister that got taken by the Unseen, maybe thats why your mother left." he said, while watching my reaction.

A brother or sister? Could that be true? It didnt make any sense though.

"Why wouldnt she tell me? She has went through my entire life making me feel like i was a freak. When this whole time she knew everything! Or at least enough that i wouldnt feel so alone. And she kept it from me." I cried. Tears were streaming down my face.

Jace clutched me closer, "Dont worry, we will figure things out. At least the Unseen havent been causing any trouble lately."

I completely forgot! I hadnt told Jace about the token! Should i? I didnt want him to worry about me. I had buried it and it was long gone. I decided not to mention it. I would tell him some other time. Things were just too tense right now.

I hugged him hard. We stayed together like that for what seemed like forever. He then broke apart and kissed my lips gently. I could tell he wanted to kiss like we had done before, but he was holding back.

My emotions were haywire. I didnt know what i wanted, or what to do. I felt right in Jace's arms so i just busied myself with that. Things couldnt possibly get much worse, could they?

We sat on the grass for a little bit watching the sunset. I clasped his hand tight in mine. I didnt want to be alone. I didnt want to have to go home and face my mother. What would i even say to her? What would she even say to me? No apology could ever replace the amount of hurt i have lived with all these years.

I snuggled deeper into Jace's arms. I wanted to be with him with all of my being. He made me feel like there wasnt anything to worry about. I didnt want to go to my room and pretend everything was fine. I sighed before i started to get up. My mom would worry and i didnt want her calling the police.

"I have to get home Jace."

"What are you going to do about your mom?" he asked.

"I dont know. I will have to figure it out. I will see you Monday okay?"

He nodded and we started to make our way closer to the house. When we reached the driveway, we did our usual routine. He hugged me fiercely. When i pulled back, he kissed me. I loved the kisses but i was still upset about today. So i was less eager. He noticed and broke the kiss.

"We will figure things out, okay. Maybe theres things we just dont know yet. Dont beat yourself up over this. Maybe she had a good reason for what she did."

I didnt answer him. I couldnt think of any possible reason that meant lying to your daughter. She should have told me the truth. I said good bye and went to the front door. The lights were on in the kitchen. I grasped the door handle lightly and stepped into the house.

I could hear my mother talking. But who was she talking too? I edged closer to the kitchen trying to hear what she was saying. I made sure i didnt make any noise.

"You cant be doing this. You need to stop." I heard my mother say.

I was in the living room, i was almost to the kitchen.

"Shes just a girl, why must you torment her like this?"

I was almost there!

"I dont care what excuses you give. Iv stopped believing in your lies a long time ago."

I was pressed back to back to the living room wall. I took a careful peek and was not expecting what i saw.

There was no one there!

My mother was standing with her back to me, her hands on her hips. I was confused. I had heard her talking, but to who? I tried looking to see if she was on the phone, but she wasnt. She was completely alone.

"Mom?" I asked stepping into the kitchen.

She whirled around so fast to look at me. Her eyes displayed that she hadnt expected me to be there. She was flustered. Her eyes darted around the kitchen before she finally seemed to calm down.

"Clary, you home late."

"Who were you talking to?" i asked.

"Myself, i was just talking to myself was all. Something over work had me a little upset." she stammered. I could tell this was a lie. She was lying to me again!

I nodded and went to my room. What else was i supposed to do. I could confront her but then she would just lie some more.

This was starting to get weirder and weirder. My mother was talking to someone, i knew it! I had heard her speak, i had heard her voice, she was talking to someone. But there was no one there. Was she talking to one of the Fae? But how? They never spoke to me no matter how hard i tried.

But if it wasnt the Fae then who was it? I was sure that no one had jumped out the window. And i was sure invisibility cloaks were not invented, so how had there been no one there?

My mom was keeping things from me. For whatever reason, she had always kept things from me. Even tonight she chose to lie instead of telling me what was going on. I was angry with her. This was my life! I had a right to know why i was seeing these things. I had a right to know why we had moved from Bayhallow in the first place. I had the right!

I laid back on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. Things just were getting better and better. First i see people that aren't there, then my life goes bad, and than i move and it follows me still. And to top it all off, my mother was a liar. The only good thing i had was Jace. Even the thought of him calmed me down. He was the only one that had believed me and had tried to help me. My own mother wouldnt even help me.

I didnt know how i was going to be able to sleep. My thoughts rushed inside my head with such energy that sleep was almost impossible. I had so much to learn and who knew how much time i had. The Fae contacted me for some reason. They must want something from me, but what? I hadnt even heard of the Fae until i moved here. I was not a part of this town when i had started noticing them. I was in New York. They had to have followed me there, but why? I thought that i would never go to sleep. But for some reason i was nodding off anyway. The walk around town must have done it. Because before i knew it, i was asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning i decided to go into town. I had saved some money from little jobs that i had in New York. I needed to go get a better supply of iron. If the Unseen were truly coming into the house, i was determined to stop them. I was up and out of the house within the hour. My mother was already at work.

I got the bike out of the shed and started off down the road. It took me a half hour to reach the town. I got off and pushed my bike along the sidewalk. I looked around for anything promising. I was almost about to give up hope when i found what i was looking for. A metal sign read, Bane's Knick Knacks. I propped my bike outside in the hopes nobody would steal it. I peered into the front shops windows. I could see a jumble of wooden, metal, ceramic objects inside. There had to be something of use here.

The statues my mother had might not have been pure iron. Thats why they didnt falter the Unseen. They must not have had enough iron in them to keep them away. I opened the door and stepped inside.

A wide range of it were small things. Little ceramic butterflies, copper beaten wired birds, all of it was beautiful. I wondered who made these things? I went through each isle looking for something useful. So far i had not seen anything that could keep the Fae away. There were tiny iron statues but i didnt think that would be enough.

I went to the counter and rang the bell. I waited for a few minutes before the shop keeper came out from the back. It was my art teacher! Mr Bane! I tried to hide my shock. He looked closely at me and then seemed to shrug. He wasnt to worried that i was in here. I wondered if i should ask him specifically or just hint at it. I decided that there was no harm in protecting myself so i could ask if i wanted.

"Where are your pure iron objects?" i asked looking up at him frem behind the counter. He seemed to study me again for a few seconds.

"I dont believe i sell pure iron."

For some reason i didnt believe him. Didnt anyone in this town protect themselves? They had too, the Lightwood house was covered in iron.

"I need it, are you sure you dont have anything that is pure iron?" i said trying to sound sad. I hoped that maybe he would feel sorry for me and let me see what he was hiding. He looked into my eyes for a few moments. I tried to breathe normally. I didnt want to go home empty handed.

He sighed and said, "Hold on."

He went to the front door of the shop and pulled down the blinds. Then he pulled a key ring out of his pocket and locked the front door. He came back to me and he nodded for me to follow. I followed him around the counter and through the curtained room at the back.

Everywhere around me was iron! Shelves piled with statues, lawn ornaments, jewelry. Anything you could possibly imagine was here. I looked around for anything small but able to do its job. I picked up a few objects and was looking for more. Mr Bane was standing off to the side. His eyes betrayed nothing. Did he somehow know what i was doing? He had too! And why would he hide all this behind here?

I walked down the last shelf. My arms overloaded with small treasures. When i came to the last shelf i saw a book. I put my stuff down as gently as i could on the last empty shelf. The only thing on it was a book. I reached up and took it down.

It was an old book. Musty and worn. But someone had tried to take care of it the best they could. The title on the cover said, The Fae, in black lettering. I almost couldnt believe it! Here was a whole book! Maybe it would have something in it about why they were trying to contact me! I was just about to flip it open when it got snatched from my hands.

"Listen, i only let you back here because i thought you needed help. But this book is not for your eyes."

"But you dont understand! I need to see it. I need to read whats in those pages!" i cried.

"Absolutely not. What would a normal girl need with this particular book? Only trouble will come of it." he said his eyes glared.

"I am not normal, and i have seen you reading it!" i shouted. I knew this book had looked familiar. This was the book he took to class with him! I had seen him reading it multiple times. He knew what was inside it!

He appeared taken back, "There are certain things that you know nothing about Clarissa Frey. Its best we keep it that way." He ushered me out to the front of the shop. My knick knacks long forgotten. I needed that book!

He led me to the shops front door and ushered me out. I turned around to see the door slam shut and to hear a click as he locked it. I didnt understand why he wouldnt let me see that book! I needed to know what to do. In all the fuss over the book i had forgotten my knick knacks!

I sadly got on my bike and headed for home. I had no iron objects, and i had no book. I hadnt come back with anything of worth. What was i to do? What was i supposed to do? I knew nothing about their intentions. I knew nothing about what they could do. I only knew a few basics. I needed someone who knew more than the average townie but who?

I had few friends and none seemed likely to know. My mother probably did, but she lied. The art teacher did but he wasnt sharing. What was i supposed to do?

I peddled unhappily to the house. I had a whole day before i would see Jace again. I was almost to the house when it happened. I seen something flicker in the corner of my eye. I jerked the bike to a halt. I looked wildly around me. I could see nothing out of the ordinary but i knew something was here.

I could feel it. The feel you get when your scared and all alone. That chill that creeps up on you even though it wasnt cold. I knew something was here.

"What do you want?" i declared, "Show yourself!"

And it did. It was the same ivy person that i had seen in the forest. But out here in the sun his hair and eyes were blinding. I had never seen one out of the reaches of the forest. I hadnt expected my summons to work.

He stood a little of to the side of the road. His gaze was fierce. I could almost sense he was trying to tell me something. He lifted one long slender arm and extended a finger. He was pointing towards the forest. He was nuts if he thought i was going there!

"I dont know what you want, but i dont want any part in it. I have nothing for you to desire so just leave me alone." The faerie man slowly started to vanish right in front of my eyes. He was gone in a few seconds, but not before i saw the glare in his eyes.

What did they want from me? Why had he shown himself in the first place? They had to know by now that i didnt want anything to do with them. They were evil creatures. I was a little freaked out after the encounter. I put my feet back on the peddles and i peddled home. I was more curious then anything.

When i got home i put my bike back in the shed. I entered the house and flopped myself down on the couch in the living room. I didnt have the energy to do anything else. Tomorrow i would go back to the shop. I would tell Mr Bane why i needed that book. It was the only way i was going to get some answers. I spent the rest of the day being lazy. I didnt have the willpower to be productive.

When at last the day was starting to end, i said good night to my mother and went to bed. I had acted normal all day. I hadnt raised her suspicions. When i laid my head down on the pillow, the only thing i wanted to do now was sleep. I was too tired to do much else. Within seconds i was fading away. 

* * *

I was out of the door as soon as i woke up. I was half asleep as i rode into town. I wanted answers as soon as i could get them. I felt that things were changing. The Unseen have always showed themselves back in New York, but they had never come that close. They had just watched me. They had never actually tried to signal or anything. They had never terrorized me with tokens. They had changed as soon as i had moved back to Bayhallow.

Something was different and i had to find out why. I parked my bike right where i did yesterday and entered the shop. Everything was the same as it was yesterday. I went to the counter and rang the bell. When Mr Bane came out from the back he didnt look to pleased.

"Listen, im not just some girl trying to cause trouble. I really need to know whats in that book. My life may be at sake." i whispered fiercly.

His eyes betrayed no interest in the matter. He acted like he didnt even care.

"I dont see what that has to do with me."

I could almost smack him.

"I need that book! You dont understand! The Unseen are after me, and when they take me, you'll have that on your concience!" I spat. I turned around and went to leave.

"Wait!" he called out. I stopped and turned back around. He looked worried. I could see his eyes darting around the shop. Surely the Fae couldnt listen here? All that iron in the back had to have kept them away.

He walked past me and did the same thing he did yesterday. He pulled down the blinds and locked the doors. He went straight for the back room, i followed at his heels.

"Make no mistake, they know your here." he said looking at me.

"How could you know that?" i asked.

"They are everywhere. They have eyes and ears in all places. They know you came into this shop. And they know you have spoke to me. If you go any further i fear i can not be responsible to what happens to you."

I didnt know what to make of that. I needed to know what was going on! It would help me learn to defeat or keep them away from me.

"I need that book."

"You can not have the book. It belongs to me. And the second you take it outside this shop it will disappear. They will take it back and then no one will have it!"

"But you took it to school?" i stammered.

"Yes because they wont bother me. But you? You can bet on your life that they will follow you til the end of your days." he said solemly.

"But why me! I dont understand? Im just a normal girl." i stuttered. He looked deep into my eyes and i could see things were troubling him. He wanted to tell me, i could see that. But something held him back.

"These are not things for me to tell Clary." he finally said. He had decided not to tell me. I could about scream with frustration. Why was everyone hiding things from me?

"Go talk to your mother. She needs to be the one who tells you. Here" he grabbed a few iron things off the shelf, "Take these, no charge."

He walked me back towards the door. I had put all the iron into a little gift bag. I was at least grateful that he had given them to me. Maybe i should count this as a win. Maybe the only way i was getting answers was to talk to my mom. Mr Bane had said that she would have to be the one to tell me. If all else failed i would just come back.

I heard the door close behind me. I hopped on my bike and rode home.

* * *

"I have a feeling i'll be seeing you again..." he whispered from behind the door. Magnus Bane had witnessed enough of this town to know that things were not as they seemed. He also knew that the red headed girl would be back again. They always came back.

Magnus decided to leave the door locked. He was closing early for today. He went into his back room and began to look over his objects. He had enough for the whole town to have at least one piece. It wouldnt keep the Fae away if they really wanted something. But it could deter them if their desire wasnt too strong.

He sighed a deep sigh. He felt bad for the Frey girl but that was not something he wanted to tell her. There were too many secrets in this town. Of that, he was certain. If people would speak about the Fae and organize a way to keep them away, then this town would be alot safer. But that was not something Magnus ever pushed for. He stayed in his quiet shop and sold his little figurines.

He knew more than most people when it came to the Unseen. He also knew that whatever interest they had in the Frey girl, they wouldnt stop til it was done. They would keep coming for her no matter what she did. His heart lurched in his chest for the poor girl. She had looked to strong standing in his shop declaring he help her. He couldnt remember a time when a person with such charm had ever entered his life.

Magnus was used to being alone. He had lived here in Bayhallow ever since he could remember. He was of asian descent and most kids avoided him because of that. He had lived here in Bayhallow for years. The townspeople had to notice by now. There were families that were old enough to realize, that Magnus never aged.

He had been here longer than anyone. He had been here when the first village had been settled here. He had been here for the whole terror that had begun to happen. He had watched the village in secrecy. He had watched children taken almost every night. He had watched the destruction of this town.

They had settled in the wrong place. They had taken themselves to their doom. The Fae has been here ever since the beginning of time. They did not die, they did not ever leave. Their presence here in Bayhallow was permanent. He just wished that the town could understand that. Moving away would make no difference. The only way to keep the Fae at bay was to give them things they wanted. You had to offer them things that they themselves could never have. In exchange that they keep to themselves and not bother the innocent towns people.

But there hasnt been a deal in many years. Magnus had watched countless families torn in grief over the loss of their loved ones. Over the years, he had begun to harden his heart. These humans were nothing better then their predecessors. They would make the same mistakes their fathers and mother did. Nothing would ever change.

He went over to the book on the last shelf. He picked it up and felt the soft cloth the book was binded in. Nobody would be able to tell that he was the one who had wrote this book. The book was old. And Magnus appeared to be in his early twenties. Nobody would ever suspect that he had indeed wrote this book.

The Frey girl wouldnt have known. Nobody every questioned deep into Magnus's history. Occasionally some frantic mother would come to him for help. But Magnus always shunned them away. He could not help them. They had to help themselves.


End file.
